


Our Treasure

by Infiniteskye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteskye/pseuds/Infiniteskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day of the week, the two learn a bit more about their counterparts, both good and bad. Every piece of the way, becomes a part of their treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhn/gifts).



> Enjoy!

On Monday, Kuroko received a friend from the sun. In contrast to his name, Aomine Daiki's skin was dark and sun-kissed to the point where Kuroko wondered exactly how his skin could even handle the radiation. Yet, perhaps it was because the teen was bathed in sunlight on such a daily basis that he radiated sun wherever he went.

  
To Kuroko, Aomine Daiki was the sun—and on that fateful day, marked by the ball that was picked up by those firm and dark hands as a smile sprouted on both their faces, came the day light and shadow first met.

  
Tuesday. Aomine doesn't remember dates. How many Mondays had gone by since he met Kuroko, how many Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and even the day he met Kuroko itself, he doesn't know or recall. All he knew was that every day, he learned a little bit more about the boy—and for once, enjoyed getting to know someone. Kuroko was like a ghost: turn around and he might disappear, never exerting force on his environment to show he was there. At first, Aomine had to admit that it was slightly unnerving yet soon, due to their everyday practices together, it just became another simple fact of life. At least, while practising with Kuroko, the boy was visible.  
Just...not everywhere else—to anyone else.

  
“Oi, has everyone finished their duties? We're closing the storage up!”

  
From a distance, Aomine who was comfortably napping and skipping class, raised a brow as selected members of class 2-B performed their gardening duties.

  
They promptly locked the door to the storage room after storing away their supplies. The thought that gardening was something utterly ridiculous passed Aomine's mind, before the aggregation left the scene...and a whiff of powder blue streaked across Aomine's vision.

  
It was Kuroko, carefully lugging some packages of fertilizer behind him as Aomine slowly got up, contemplating the situation.

  
They forgot about him?

  
He watched as Kuroko neared the door, giving it a light tug before noticing it had already been locked. Aomine immediately turned to the direction the rest of the group left in, about to go after them for the key.  
Yet, before he could move an inch, he saw Kuroko turn inward and placidly retrieve something within his pocket.  
It was...a spare key?

  
With a click, Kuroko silently opened the door and slid inside it, the metal shutting with a barely audible thud.  
Somehow, Aomine felt strange. He should've been amazed at how prepared Kuroko was for such a situation but instead, he found something throbbing painfully within. Normally, there was no need for a person to be that calm and prepared right?

  
For once, he wondered...exactly what it meant to be a shadow.

  
And...it hurt.

  
A lot.

  
The youth stared, frozen by the mixture of emotions regurgitating themselves within his stomach...before he noticed the fertilizers were left outside.

  
“HAH?!”

  
He immediately burst inside the storage, hoisting up all the packages in one go as the sudden overflow of light caused the boy inside to whirl around, eyes widened as he saw the light of the sun. “OI Tetsu! How did you manage to forget about the fertilizers?!” Aomine disparaged as his deep blue irises met sky blue orbs, streaked...with tears?

  
Aomine blinked. There was something wet and unusually shimmery about them as Kuroko flatly released an “ah, you saw that? Sorry for the trouble, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko promptly stepped forward, taking the fertilizers from his utterly stoned partner.

  
Aomine bit his lip, unable to respond. He wasn't generally good at mushy-gushy things like feelings but...Kuroko, the stone-faced boy, was...crying wasn't he?

  
“Te-tetsu, we-we're you crying?” Aomine asked in awkward attempt at consolation but failing due to how appallingly tactless he was.

  
Kuroko immediately widened his eyes, something watery forming in them as he parted his lips, weakness finally morphed into his stoic face, before...

  
“Ah choo!”

  
Aomine blinked.

  
Kuroko did the same as he promptly took out his handkerchief, eyes smudged with tears.

  
“No, just hay fever.” He stated, blowing his noise.

  
And Aomine couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh or cry.

  
On a Wednesday of some month, Kuroko learns a bit more about Aomine Daiki. For the longest time, Kuroko believed that there was a “natural environment” for every person, a niche where they can be themselves. For Aomine however, such a place was everywhere. He didn't care enough about social standing to create a pretence for himself. He was Aomine Daiki, 24/7, something Kuroko envied deeply. It began when Kuroko was asked to go to Aomine's class to speak to the class rep. He gladly accepted the request but once he entered, he found a male still dead-asleep on his desk.

  
Aomine Daiki sat by the window, row 3. However, even when he was sleeping did he radiate sun. The girls of the class would eye him, commenting on how his sloppy expression seemed somewhat cute. The boys would wonder if they should wake him up and show him the ways of track and field. It was no secret Aomine Daiki was fast. He could easily outrun even the track ace if it was an 100m dash. Kuroko smiled.

  
It was just like Aomine, to be so carefree yet so loved.

  
He wasn't sure whether to be happy or jealous of the luck he never had.

  
A shadow is never noticed by anyone after all...

  
Yet, at that moment, Aomine awoke, the first thing reflecting in his half-lidded eyes being his shadow, to which he gave the greatest grin to along with a wave.

  
Kuroko's heart clenched.

  
Thursday. It was a day of high-winds and rain. Not surprisingly, the gardening class had to go cover the flowers with tarps as Aomine watched languidly from the second floor, in his desk, doing nothing in particular. There was no basketball practice today after all and he promised Momoi he would wait for her. Or actually, he just forgot to bring an umbrella in this whether so he didn't really have a choice.

  
However, as he saw the scurrying aggregate of students below, he immediately frowned, grabbing Momoi's favorite eraser and slamming it down on the leading student with terrifying accuracy. He should've done sharp-shooting instead of basketball.

  
“Ow!” He heard the student cry above the rain.

  
Aomine smirked. “Whoops, sorry, I dropped something!” He returned.

  
“Hah? Be careful next time!” The student disparaged.

  
“Sorry!” Aomine breezily replied. “Oh, but I think you guys should be more careful as well. I thought you guys had 7 people in your group?”

  
The students immediately froze. “Ah! Kuroko!”

  
“Iinchou, we're going back to get Kuroko-kun! We forgot him last time too!”

  
“H-huh, wait but!”

  
It wasn't long before the all rushed back towards the garden with Aomine releasing a satisfied smirk. Ah, he really outdone himself with that one, and Momoi dared to call him an idiot.

  
Yet, perhaps he was an idiot, because he had forgotten to retrieve Momoi's eraser.

  
She berated him quite a bit. Nevertheless, the next day, Momoi found said erase in her shoe locker, and immediately deluded herself to thinking that Aomine took the time to search in the rain for it.

  
For some reason, Aomine ended up being treated to a teriyaki burger. He didn't question his good fortune of course. From afar, a shadow smiled. It felt nice to support someone after they've supported you for so long.

  
On Friday, there was a game. Kuroko watched as Aomine plowed down the court with an ebullient smile, scoring and reiterating Teiko's strength. He worked well with his teammates of equally strange-colored hair while Kuroko cheered from the sidelines.

  
He longed to one day play with Aomine on the same court and in his dreams, envisioned their teamwork, their proof, that they were dreaming the same dream.

  
From this, he realized the trust he has placed in Aomine, something hard to come by with his past.

  
Kuroko was grateful, so grateful.

For Kuroko Tetsuya, Saturdays were generally spent at the library. Content with the books he had borrowed, Kuroko headed towards Maji Burger for a quick snack. However, he did not expect to see Aomine.

  
“Oh, Tetsu!” Aomine greeted once he managed to spot him.

  
“Ah, good afternoon, Aomine-kun. What brings you here?”

  
“Oh, I was playing basketball and got hungry so here I am.” Aomine returned, stuffing a multitude of teriyaki burgers down his throat. “You're the same right? But...what the hell is that?” He squinted, pointing at Kuroko's order.

  
“Ah, a vanilla milkshake. It's very tasty.”

  
“But that's not all you're gonna have is it? No wonder you're so thin!” He exclaimed.

  
Kuroko frowned. “No but I don't think eating chlorinated meat will make you strong either.” He said as Aomine paused, eyeing the burger.

  
“Wait, what did you say?”

  
“Chlorinated meat. There was a news report that the meat they use in burgers aren't actual meat.”

  
“Then what are they?”

  
“Pink gloop.”

  
And Aomine quickly eyed his meal with new-found shock...before he promptly took another bite with a resounding “meh, ain't gonna kill me.”

  
Kuroko released a curt grin. As expected of Aomine Daiki, true to himself till the end. His emphasis on self could almost be interpreted as naive but Aomine was not naive enough to not realize. Even so, he stayed true to himself, because that was just how free-spirited he was. Luckily, such a spirit was what attracted others to him, like a plant was to the sun, like shadow was to light.

  
In turn, Aomine's eyes eventually followed Kuroko, the ghost-boy that appeared in his life. Despite his low presence, he had a solid heart, one that astounded Aomine. Kuroko was prepared to an uncanny degree but now Aomine knew why; it was because otherwise, his existence would be forgotten. Unlike Aomine, Kuroko had always struggled to have his voice heard. However, the fact he would not give up no matter how many defeats, and only stand up again with the experience making him stronger, was something that touched Aomine to a ridiculous degree.

  
The two now understood each other, accepted each other's values, that on that day, through an unspoken exchange, both had decided that they would make the other soar.

  
On Sunday, for the first time, the two played together on court.

  
A fist bump of victory followed.

  
Yet, it meant much more than victory to the two.

  
It was a symbol, that they were finally dreaming the same dream, accepting all sides of the other.

  
It was their treasure.


End file.
